Persona Series: Survivor
by Barajou29
Summary: Minako and her friend normal school life was completely change when they receive an email on their phone from Nicaea, a website that forewarns its users of the death of a friend. Now, they had to avoid their 'death clip' to came true and also protect themselves from demon. How will they survive? This is an AU story, with mostly Persona Series Character and Devil Survivor 2 plot.
1. Day 1: Melancholy Monday Part 1

**I suddenly got this idea from Devil Survivor 2 animation after almost finished watching the series, after a while of thinking, I finally finished the first chapter! I do not owned anything related to Persona Series and Devil Survivor 2.**

* * *

**Day 1: Melancholy Monday Part 1**

**Shibuya, Gekkoukan High School**

Outside of the classroom was beautiful cherry blossom fluttering around, it might be the last day they could saw such a beautiful scenery as today was the last day of spring. Sitting right beside the window, a girl with auburn hair tied in high ponytail was staring outside with her red eyes as today classes came to its ended.

"Minako, I don't have archery practice today, want go somewhere together?" Walking toward the auburn-haired girl was a girl with short light-brown hair, she was wearing a pink sweater jacket instead of the usual black school uniform, and she was quite popular as most of the male students attention was on her.

"Alright!" Turning toward the light-brown haired girl, the auburn-haired girl replied with enthusiasm as the red MP3 player strap around her neck swung a little. "Yukari, want ask Yosuke to join us too?"

She's Arisato Minako, it had been about a month since she had transferred to Gekkoukan High School in Shibuya. Her parents had both dead in a car accident ten years ago when she was just six, and she had been staying at her relative place since then.

The light-brown haired girl nodded her head before turning around looking for the said guy but the guy was nowhere to be found. "Look like he had already left." The light-brown-haired girl turned back to Minako to tell her as the auburn-haired girl was packing her bag.

She's Takeba Yukari, the both girls became quick friends on their first meeting as both of them were quite the same, losing someone precious to them, and their only different was that her mother was still alive. She did not get along well with her mother because of the numerous different boyfriends her mother had since her father dead.

"Can't be helped then…" Sighing with pity for a second, Minako got up from her seat. "It will be only both of us, let's go then!" In the next second, she took her bag with one hand while her other hand grabbed on Yukari hand and dragged the girl away energetically.

* * *

**Shibuya, Station Area**

They were now in the café near to the train station which was a few minutes of walked away from their school. They were talking about school exam staff and some personal staff before two girls' conversation caught their attention.

"You know that student two years older Senpai who dead in an accident last week?" Walking past them, one of the girls holding onto a cellphone said as her glanced was on the girl beside her. "They say his death face appeared right before the accident."

"No way, for real?" The other girl replied with shocked in her voice as the two girls walked farther away from Minako and Yukari.

"Not about that 'dead face' site again…" Yukari turned back forward with a sighed.

"I also heard some classmate talking about that too, what was that?" Minako turned back to look at the girl in front of her.

"It was a site called Nicaea, a secret yet popular site. If you register, you can see the face of your friend when they die." Yukari explained before drinking her soft drink.

"So, you also had register?" Eating a piece of cake, Minako nodded before asking.

"Of course not." Yukari putted down her drink before answering Minako question with a shrugged. "It's a bit creepy watching your friend dying video don't you think?"

"Well, it surely will but don't you think it's a mystery for the site to able to show us someone else dead video? I'm quite curious about it, why don't we register too?" Minako seemed interested in the 'Nicaea' site as she took out her red flipping cellphone and said excitedly.

"It really was mystery but…" Yukari don't really like the idea of that and said.

"Come on, try it won't die or something!" Cutting Yukari words off, Minako was being persistent as she looks through her cellphone internet and found 'Nicaea' site. "Whoa, there were six different persons you can choose to be your guide or whatever it is!" She looked though the six persons on her phone and chooses the young boy with faded-black hair and blue eyes character name Pharos.

"…Alright." Looking at the overly excited girl in front of her, Yukari sighed as she took out her pink sliding cellphone and went to 'Nicaea' site.

"Yukari, help me take a photo of me and I will help you too!" Minako put her phone in front of Yukari face with excitement.

Nodding, Yukari took Minako's cellphone with her other hand as she hand her phone to the girl before they took photo at each other then return back their phone to enter their own names.

"I'll announce you when a new clip has been update, my dearest…" After Minako had finished her registration, Pharos, with both his hand behind, appeared in the middle of her phone screen as he said with a 'quiet type boy' voice.

For the rest of their time in the café, they were talking about 'Nicaea' and 'dead face' they had heard people said so far.

* * *

A boy with dark blue hair and eyes were walking in the crowd with both his hand on the pocket and his earphone on as he was listening to the song from his blue MP3 Player.

"Hey, wait up!" A boy with mahogany hair and brown eyes ran toward the dark-blue haired guy as before catching up the guy in a few second. "Minato, want go somewhere fun together?" He asked while staring at the guy beside him.

"No." Turning to look at the mahogany-haired guy, Minato simply replied before looking right back forward.

He's Yuuki Minato, he usually quiet and tried to distant himself from others. He had lost his memories of the time before he was six because of a car accident which also cause both his parents to dead.

"…Oh, that's right!" Sweated dropping at the silent guy reaction, the mahogany-haired guy tried to think of something to continue their conversation until he heard a certain topic from the students walking passed them. "There's something I wanted to show you. Well, wanna see it?"

He's Hanamura Yosuke, his father owned the Junes department store in the city near to Shibuya. He was usually friendly and easily got along with others because of his personality.

Turning toward the guy beside him again, Minato saw the guy overly excited stared on him and sighed as he pulled off his earphone to hang around his neck. "So, what's it?"

"Lend me your phone!" Smiling, Yosuke reached out his hand at the guy beside him.

Staring at Yosuke for a second, Minato took out his blue flipping cellphone to give it to the guy beside him and saw the guy was typing his phone away.

"Here!" Yosuke showed Minato the screen of his phone.

"Nicaea?" Seeing what on his phone for a second, Minato turned back to Yosuke to asked.

"It's a secret but popular 'dead face' site!" Yosuke simply replied before looking back Minato's cellphone and entered the website.

On the rest of their way to the train station, Yosuke managed to took a photo of Minato and finished the registration of Nicaea as they continued on with the topic of the website but only the mahogany-haired guy was the one talking though.

* * *

**Shibuya, Subway Station**

Waiting for the train to reached it station, Minako and Yukari both were chatting until someone caught the eyes of the auburn-haired girl. "Yukari, is Yosuke!" Pointing at the two guys standing not far away waiting for the train, Minako pointed at them as she told Yukari.

Yukari turned over to the direction Minako had pointed and saw the guy called Yosuke standing with a dark-blue haired guy, she was going to called out to the guy but was stopped by their cellphone ringtone.

Taking out her cellphone, Minako saw Nicaea had sent a message of a new video clip was up. "It looks like a new video was already up, wonder what it is!" Opening the message, Minako watched the video clip to saw a train came crashing into the subway station, crushing right onto the two of them.

"This is…" Seeing the clip, Yukari turned to the girl beside her as the two girls eyes meet with each other before she was show her cellphone to Minako.

"…Wasn't the video location here?" Minako wide eyes a little at seeing her own death video as she showed her cellphone to Yukari.

"Minako, don't anyhow say…" Yukari shivered at the thought of the video location was the place they were now on and that she saw her death video.

"Apologize for the wait. The train of Oshiage will soon arrive in Track 2. Please stand back and wait behind the yellow line."

"Yukari, should we leave the station?" Hearing the announcement, Minako turned back to the girl beside her to ask.

"…Yeah." Turning back to the auburn-haired girl, Yukari nodded and was prepared to leave but a saddened shaking of ground stopped the both girl from moving and ended up on the floor.

Kneeling on the ground, Minako could heard other people afraid sound as the light kept on blinking, the ground started to cracked before the train came into station and derailing, turning down right onto them.

"Ah!" In a second, everything went black for them.

"At this rate, you'll die…Do you want to die?" A voice could be heard in the darkness.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Minato got up from the ground and looked around in the darkness to saw people being crashed to dead and the whole station was ruin. "Ugh…" Hearing sound, he turned to his side to saw Yosuke waking up.

Gotten on to his feet, Yosuke looked around and was shocked at what he had seen. "What the heck is this?"

"We'd need to call for help." Continue looking around, Minato walked forward as he took out his phone to called.

"Oh, yeah." Staring at Minato for a second, Yosuke did the same thing like the guy, taking out his phone, before some crumble ceiling moving caught their attention. "A survivor?"

They moved down to the crack ground to saw a girl holding onto a phone which had dark purple light circle floating above it as a figured which looked like beast man with block fur stood up from beside the girl and then pull her up by the arm, causing the phone on then girl hand to dropped down.

"What's that?!" Yosuke asked with shaking voice as he pointed at the beast man who was walking forward, dragging the dead girl along, toward the same looking group of beast man who were eating something which he didn't wished to know before two familiar figured caught his attention.

* * *

Seeing those beast men eating away, both of the girls shake in fear. "That…" Yukari said with a shaking voice as she sudden stepped onto the small falling ceiling which made a sound, catching their attention as the resulted.

With her shaking hand holding her phone, Minako moved in front of Yukari as her glanced didn't left those figured walking toward them. _I didn't want to die here, not to mention see someone dear to me die in front of my eyes again!_

A sudden flashed of blue light appeared on Minako phone, toward her arm before a blue circle appeared in front of her, the light moving upward, causing the beast men to stopped moving forward as a figured appeared. It was a white-long haired female figured about a head taller than Minako, her skin was grey in colour and she was wearing a red dress similar to a kimono, except that the sleeve was detached from the dress and the dress was really short.

"_Karma has brought us together. I'm the goddess of life, Kikuri-hime." _A female voice resound in Minako head, causing her to grasp in surprised a little before noticing it was from the female figured floating in front of her as she caught the glanced of the figured on her before those beast men started darting forward but they were protected by the female figured who shoot out a pink magic blast, causing some of it to disappeared.

"What's that…" A male voice caught the two girls' attention, turning toward the voice they saw Yosuke pointing at Kikuri-hime with his shaking hand in shocked and climbing down in front of the guy was another guy with blue hair.

"Yosuke…" Yukari called out the name with her shaking voice as the auburn-haired girl glanced were still at the female figured floating around.

"We should get going." The blue-haired guy told them, causing the two girls attention on him before they looked at each other then back to the guy with a nodded.

"Everyone, hurry up!" Yosuke shouted as he saw the two girls running toward him, with Minato leading the way. "Behind you!" He suddenly called out as Yukari climbing up with the helped of the blue-haired guy.

Minako turned around to saw one of the beast men was not far away behind her, causing her to stepped back a bit as Kikuri-hime attacked the beast man with pink magic blast from behind and disappeared.

"It's protecting her?" Yosuke muttered in surprised before seeing more beast men appeared out of nowhere. "Hurry up!" Snapping Minako out of her staring, the girl turned around and climbed up the falling rock with the helped of the blue-haired guy.

"What's that?" Yukari asked as she saw the beast men walking closer to them.

"Yukari, we should get going." Minako told the brown-haired girl and received a nodded from the girl before they started moving away, with her looking back for the one last time.

* * *

Running for a while, they stopped right after they got out of the train station ticket machines, with them panting hard.

"Did you see that just now? What was that thing?" Yosuke turned around to asked the others three behind.

"Because of this?" Minako reached out her hand with the phone to let everyone see it as the screen was sawing the statue of Kikuri-hime from before, there were also some empty box aside from the first box. _So, that attacked just now was Holy dance…? _Looking at the skill list, she saw the detail of the two skills it had.

"It's that female figured…" Yukari said before taking out her phone to saw only downloading was on her screen, the others also did the same thing and had the same screen as her.

"It's Nicaea." The quiet blue-haired guy suddenly spoke up.

"Nicaea…" Minako muttered under her breath before she remembered something and looked up in realized. "Ah, that's right!"

"…Don't suddenly shout like that!" Yosuke was surprised by the auburn-haired girl sudden shouting.

"Sorry…" Minako rubbed the back of her head with an apologetic smile before turning back to her previous expression. "Anyway, just now right when the train derailed, I was asked if I wanted to die or not, of course I choose to live and then I was being alive for the crashed even though I shouldn't had…"

"Me, too." Yukari said.

"Actually, I'm also too." Yosuke said next as the others attentions were on him too before they all turned to the only one left.

"I think because of our answered, Nicaea forcibly downloaded the app." The blue-haired guy nodded before continued what he was going to said before the auburn-haired girl cut in.

"Huh? Nicaea did? What's for?" Yosuke asked in confused.

"I only know the demon displayed won't attack me but what with those demons just now?" Minako said as she took a glanced at her phone again.

"Who know." The blue-haired guy simply replied before he turned around.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked the guy in confused before she heard some footstep and looked around. "I think we better get out of the station." Stopping her glanced on the others, she suggested.

With a nodded from the others, they started walking toward the entrance of the station.

* * *

**Shibuya, Station Area**

Walking out of the station, they saw the outside were also quite ruin form the sudden earthquake, with car stopping around and people standing around, crowding the whole place. "This is an emergency broadcast. Today, a wide-scale disaster occurred around 3:00 pm..." The large TV screen high above the building was reporting something as the people listening to it, calling someone or policeman and fireman around mostly standing outside of the station or other ruin building, checking out if there were more survivor.

"It can't be, the city's all blast out!" In the crowd of people near to the station, Yosuke looked around and said in with a frown of worried.

"It's terrible!" Minako said with a hand on her chest as she looked up at the TV screen.

"Detail is still scarce, but the city centre appears to have suffered tremendous damage. Repeating: Today, a wide-scale…" The news continued to report as more firemen went to the station.

"The station area is currently unusable! There's no telling when operations will resume!" One of the policemen spoke through a loudspeaker.

"Hello, Mother?" His phone answered, Yosuke covered one of his ears with his hand to block away those loud noises around so he could hear the other line more clearly. "Yeah, I'm in Shibuya. I'm with my classmates right now." The line suddenly cut off right when the TV screen had suddenly cut off halfway during the report. "Hello? Hello?!"

"The phone won't work…" Yukari said while looking at her phone in worried.

"Please stand side." A few people wearing an almost black coat walked in front of the police and firemen, blocking them away with a yellow line. "In accordance with Article 404 of the Special Disaster Management Act, we are assuming command of this site."

"Article 404? What are you talking about?" One of the firemen asked in confused and not before long the two parties started to had an argument but was stopped by the policemen around.

Minako turned back to the girl beside her to saw Yukari still calling. "Still no signer?"

"Yeah." Turning toward the girl, Yukari answered with a nodded as she showed a worried face.

_Even if she didn't get along with her mother, she must be still worried. _Minako thought before turning to the other two to saw Yosuke also had a worried look but not as worried as Yukari while the other guy was still as calm as when they had saw him in the station not so long ago. "Maybe we should go find your mother?" Minako turned back to Yukari to ask before turning to the two guys. "You both too."

"I'm alright, my families had already evacuated. You should be the one worried about your families instead." Yosuke answered Minako before looking at Yukari.

"You don't have to worry about me, I had no one to worried about anymore." Minako replied.

"Sorry about that..." Yosuke showed at apologetic looked as he had said something he shouldn't had.

"Is alright." Minako said with a smile before noticing the blue-haired guy glanced was on her and asked. "By the way, are you Yosuke friend? I'm Arisato Minako, also a friend of Yosuke. The girl beside me is Takeba Yukari."

"Yuuki Minato." The guy simply replied.

"Yukari, I will go look for your mother with you so don't worried." Minako turned back to Yukari with a smile before turning back to the two guys. "What about you two?"

"My families should be alright so I'm going with the two of you." Yosuke replied before turning to Minato.

"I'd go with you all." Seeing the three paired of eyes on him, Minato simply answered.

"Yukari, where you live?" Yosuke turned to Yukari to asked.

"Ariake." Yukari simply replied.

"That's far away…" Yosuke said before turning to the station. "And it looks like we won't be able to use the train for a while."

"I think we better get going instead of staying here, we may able to find some other way to go there." Minako told the others before a sound cause everyone to turned to a side to saw smoke from far away.

"I'm grateful for your corporation." Minako saw a long red hair young woman talking to the policemen and firemen before she left the crowd with the others three.

* * *

**Minato, Shimbashi Station Area**

After about more than an hour of walking, the sun had already set and night had come as the four of them resting outside the train station. The three of them were now sitting on the circular chair with a tree in the middle, waiting for Yosuke who had lost to them in rock-paper-scissor, to come back from his search of water.

"Still no signer?" Minako asked the girl sitting beside her.

"Yeah." Yukari replied as she took down her phone to saw her Demon Summoning App had already finished download but she was not in the mood to read it. "If I knew this would happen, I would have talked to my Mom more."

"I knew how you feel…" Minako said as the both of them went silent along with the already silent Minato. "Anyway, I had been thinking about those beast men, I was thinking that it might have something to do with Nicaea too."

"Everyone already knew that." Minato finally spoke up but his words only cause the auburn-haired girl to narrow her eyes at him.

_Jerk! He's really a jerk! _Minako truly believe as the guy had been either ignored her or making jerk comment of most of her words since the one hour trip, when she was just wanting to made friend with him. _I really don't know why I even bother to be a friend with a jerk like him now, just because he seems familiar to me!_

"If I remember correctly one of the..." Yukari paused for a while as she remembered that terrible screen in the station. "Anyway, she was holding onto a phone which shines in an eerie dark purple."

"That's right, that light really similar to the light my phone had when Kikuri-hime had summon so I was thinking maybe those people also had Nicaea Demon Summoning App but because they had dead, the demon was automatic summon out or something." Minako nodded and said out what she had been thinking.

"Hey!" Yosuke voice could be heard not far away, causing the three to turn to that voice direction to saw the guy was holding onto four bottle of water. "I got some drinks from the store over there." Yosuke stood beside the three as he pointed at the direction he had come from before handing them the bottle of water.

"Thanks." Minako took the bottle of water from Yosuke with a smile.

Taking a slight nodded from the other two, Yosuke sat down beside Minato and asked. "Anyway, what are you talking about just now?"

"Just about those beast men, I was thinking that they might be automatic summon out..." Minako took a sip of drink before answering Yosuke but her words were stopped halfway by the things she saw floating right above in front of the moon.

* * *

**First chapter will end here! I didn't know when I would update the next chapter because I'm going to complete my 'New Journey of the 3 Fools' chapter 12 first. I didn't know if the story was good or not so your comment will be totally appreciate. Here are the other characters from Persona series that I had already decided to use as the Thirteen Devil Messengers: Mitsuru, Akihiko, Shinjiro (they are from Persona 3), Maya, Tatsuya and maybe Tatsuya older brother, Katsuya (the three are from Persona 2). I hope you all also could suggested any character from Persona 2 to Persona 4 or from devil survivor 2 as for the first Persona series character, I didn't know much about that series so I didn't planned to put any character from that series in here. Anyway, hope you are enjoying reading so far and see ya on next chapter! **


	2. Day 1: Melancholy Monday Part 2

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it. I was walking on my other Persona fanfic, this and a Chinese fanfic at the same time but I managed to done this chapter in within two weeks so I hope you all enjoyed it. I do not own anything related to Persona series and Devil survivor 2.**

* * *

**Day 1: Melancholy Monday Part 2**

**Minato, Shimbashi Station Area**

One people noticing it, the others would also noticing it and started to talked about the thing in curious and the things land in the middle of everyone. The thing looked similar to an ice cream cone, with pink round mass on top and multi-coloured cone on the bottom half, disconnected from the above half as it kept spinning at various angles without affecting the alignment of the top half.

"What's that?" One of the people among the crowd asked in curious as his glanced was on the thing like the others.

"Demon…" Yukari stared at the pink mass above the thing was expanding and grasped.

"This's bad!" Yosuke take a stepped back a bit as his eyes never left the thing.

"It's dangerous! Everyone, you have to run!" Minako stepped forward and shout before the pink mass glowed in orange light that shine out of the hole on it.

"Don't tell me…" Yosuke wide eyes as he spoke in a shaking voice.

"Run for it!" Minako shout just as Yosuke ran passed her, followed by Yukari then the Minato and her before the pink pass exploded, causing the others nearest to it to caught themselves up in the explosion and scream.

"Ah!" Yukari was blown forward a little by the force of the explosion and land onto the floor like Yosuke.

"Everyone!" Minako called out as she tried to stable her step and managed to land on her knee not so hard on the ground beside Yukari while the Minato managed to stop himself from landing in the ground just as the explosion ended. "Yukari, are you alright?" Minako turned to Yukari and asked in worried.

"Ugh, my leg…" Yukari groaned in pain a little as she tried to get herself up.

Seeing that, Minako moved forward to tried to helped Yukari up while Minato glanced was turned to the explosion to saw in the middle of the almost cleared smoke stood the demon which was still spinning as a small pink mass came out of it cone and grown to it normal size before it started shooting out green bud-like projectiles from the pink mass hole that burns anything they hit, causing everyone in a panicked and ran around, screaming.

"It's targeting people who are moving around!" Staying at where they were, Minako saw everything and said before she remembered something and looked around. "Where's Yosuke?" She saw Yosuke ran away to a corner before she heard more shooting sound and looked back to the screen to saw most of the people had shoot to death and some of the place were covered in small fire.

"Arisato, use the summoning app!" Turning away the screen, Minato took out his phone to saw it was still downloading before turning to the auburn-haired girl to said in an almost command tone.

"I know!" Minako narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired guy for a second before she noticed the demon had spotted them and started to shoot at them. "Kikuri-hime!" Minako quickly took out her phone, her phone shine in blue light along with her arm before the female figure appeared in front of her in a blink of blue light like before, just in time to block them from the first attacked. "Are you alright?" Seeing Kikuri-hime seem to be in pain because of blocking the two projectiles at the same time, Minako asked in worried and was received with a nodded from the female figured before seeing the demon shoot more bullet at them. "Holy dance!"

Kikuri-hime quickly turned back to dance around in front of them as she shoot out pink magic blast, to blocked the projectiles shooting to them before the demon stopped shooting and started to expanded it pink mass again.

_It's going to explode again! _"Kikuri-hime, finished it off!" Minako said before phone ringing tone caught her attention as she turned to look at her phone to saw something she didn't watch for, the 'dead face' clip which showed a truck was burning and inside it was Yosuke. "Yosuke!" Just as she called out, the demon had raised a wind blast because of it spinning, blocking Kikuri-hime pink magic blast and send Kikuri-hime back a little as the resulted before expanding it pink mass. "Oh, no!"

A driving sound could be heard at a corner, causing them to turn back to saw Yosuke was driving a track toward them. "I'll save everyone!" Yosuke said in a bit shaking voice as he drive passed them toward the demon.

"Wait, Yosuke!" Minako called out as she got up and reached out a hand.

"Yosuke!" Minato also called out as he took a few stepped forward.

"You damn monster!" Didn't listen to the others calling, Yosuke just shouted and speed up the track to hit right onto the demon that was going to explode.

The three saw the track hit onto the demon and explode in smaller fire, stopping the demon explosion, they tried to spot the track but instead, the demon was seen in the smoke.

"Yosuke!" Minako shouted as she saw the almost same car accident happened before her eyes again and was angry of herself for not able to do anything when she could, her emotion caused her phone to glowed brighter and Kikuri-hime glowed in a light that healed her injuries from the first attacked she had blocked.

At the same time, Minato was gritting at his teeth at seeing someone he knew dead in front of him again as anger started rose up in him before his phone download finished and glowed in blue light as a circle of blue light appeared in front of him and rose up, forming a cylinder which release wind.

* * *

Not far above a building, a group of people noticed the things happened below. "What's that?" The red-haired young woman stepped forward to see it clearer.

In an unknown place, a group of people had noticed something through the computer program while there was a loud ringing sound around. "Unregistered D data confirmed in the area of Shimbashi Station" One of the female reported.

"It's a different format from our program. The structural data is completely different. It can't be measured!" A male continued right after that.

"Switch over to Osaka! Receiving observational data!" Another male said as a young man stood above watching the screen with a middle-age man standing right beside him.

Back to the red-haired young woman, she was looking below with a portable telescope to saw a white tiger appeared in the blue light as she listened to a reported from a male through her phone. "Manifesting! It's an Avatar: Byakko!"

"Byakko?!" The red-haired young woman said in shocked but her facial didn't showed much as she noticed another light from a corner. "There was another summoned demon, check it."

"Yes, sir…" A male replied on the other line before it reported back in a minutes. "It's a Megami: Kikuri-hime and its growing stronger!"

"What?!" The red-haired young woman was clearly shocked now as she bought down her telescope in thought. "Who could have done something like that?"

* * *

A white tiger stood in front of the three as Kikuri-hime floated beside it, they both facing the demon. "Defeat it!" Both of their summoner said before they launched forward as the demon started shooting at them.

The white tiger and Kikuri-hime managed to dodge the projectiles and continued forward as the white tiger directly attacked the demon but the demon had dodged it before Kikuri-hime shot out a stronger pink magic blast while the white tiger turned around to attack again.

The demon stopped shooting and sent out a kind of wind blast to send the white tiger back and stopped Kikuri-hime attacked as it send two more wind blast to send them more back before it pink mass grew bigger and shot larger projectiles at both of them.

"Kikuri-hime!" Minako immediately called out as her arm along with her phone glowed more. "Fire dance!" Listened to the auburn-haired girl, Kikuri-hime quickly danced about and released fire that null out the projectiles while the white tiger managed to dodged the first few attacked narrowly before being hit by it.

"Move!" Minato said still in with a calm expression but angry could be heard in his tone, and the white tiger really got up and launched at the demon that only had it attention on Kikuri-hime, slashing it pink mass a time which cause it to lose balanced a little.

"Kikuri-hime, holy dance!" With one last commanded from Minako, Kikuri-hime took the chance to attack the demon with the now already stronger pink magic blast and ended the battled with the demon disappeared into thin air. "We did it…" Minako said with panted as the white tiger disappeared in the same blue light from when it was summoned and Minato went forward toward the burning track before a familiar voice could be heard.

"Hey! You both did it!" The voice came from above as Minako and Minato both look up to spotted Yosuke was waving at them as he floated in the air because of the small fairy trying very hard to carries him by the back of his shirt. "You both did it!"

"Yosuke…" Minako called out with a smile.

"Seem like I had made it just in time." Yukari sighed in relieve after seeing Yosuke.

Minako glanced back to Yukari with a smile before looking around again to saw many people was either heavily injured or dead, causing her to felt sad before a familiar female voice rung in her head. "_I'm the goddess of life, I would lend you my power of recovery if you wish for it." _Minako looked toward Kikuri-hime to saw the female figured glanced was on her.

"Yes, I want to do something to help those who were heavily injured but still not dead yet, so please land me your power." Minako said with a slight smile and was respond by a nodded from Kikuri-hime who gave her a gentle aura.

"Minako, what are you talking about?" Yukari asked in confused as she stared between Minako and the female figured floating not far away.

"Nothing." Not knowing whether Yukari could heard Kikuri-hime or not, Minako just answered the girl with a shake of head before saying out the other skill she saw on Kikuri-hime status skill list. "Kikuri-hime, Media!" Minako's phone and arm now dimmer blue light then before grew brighter again as Kikuri-hime flew toward a group of still alive but heavily injured people and reached out both her hand to release a light for a few second before flying toward the others crowd of people from the other side.

"There were still alive…" Yukari wide eyes in shocked a little as she saw the people being shine by the female figured light had become less painful and some of the injured seem to had close up before turning back to the auburn-haired girl to saw the girl look a bit pale. "Minako, are you alright?"

"Fine…" Minako replied with a soft smile while panting a little. _It seem like the more I used Kikuri-hime, the more I would be tired but if it could helped other out then I'm fine with it._

"Hey Minako, your demon was something incredible, aren't she?" Yosuke voice cause Minako to turn toward it to saw Yosuke and Minako were walking toward them and the small fairy were nowhere to be found. "What's wrong? You look a bit pale…"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." Minako still replied with a smile but she could hardly hold up her leg now, like she would land on her knee in a minute or so.

* * *

"That girl and that boy…" The red-haired young woman was looking through the telescope and saw everything happened. "They summoned a middle level demon on their first tried? And, the thing the girl had done…Who are they?" She said as she putted down the telescope.

"Secure them." A stoic male voice could be heard from the other line.

* * *

Just when Kikuri-hime disappeared into the blue light, a rung sound caught Minako attention and she look at her phone to see Pharos was speaking. "Kikuri-hime new skill: Fire dance added and skill SP usage had decrease. Have a good rest, my dearest…" Seeing the boy in the hand phone had a slight smile, Minako had a weird feeling but she was not in the stat to thought about it as she could no longer hold up herself much longer and her vision had started to get blurrier and blurrier before everything went black for her.

Minato was in time to catch the unconscious girl as the other two stared at the unconscious girl in worried. "She's just unconscious." He told the two right before a sudden light was shone over to them, causing them to cover their eyes with their arm to block the bright light.

"We are special government organization, the Japan Meteorological Society. AKA, JP's." Speaking to them was a red-haired young woman standing in the middle of the spotlight the others behind her were using. "We're taking you into custody."

"JP's?" Minato muttered under his breath.

"There you are…" On top of a tower, a white-haired boy stood there as his glanced was at the building below. "O Sparkling One."

"Alcor, are they really the one?" A black-haired boy walked a step forward to stand in front of the white-haired guy.

"You should know the answer to it. Right…" Alcor replied before turning to his side. "Ryoji? Or should I call you Pharos?"

"I'm Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji, I had decided it was my only name since that day she gave it to me." The black-haired boy, Ryoji raised an eyebrow for a second before he had a slightly sad expression.

"It good to have someone you hold dear but…" Alcor said before he was saddened too. "It's also lonely to just able to watch everything happen around them..."

"I know…" Ryoji gave these last words before they both went silent and stared at the sky.

* * *

**Tokyo, Chidoya Secret Underground Road**

They were now sitting in the middle sit of the van with their hand being handcuff while Minako was in the other van. "A road like this should be used for everyone evacuate!" Yosuke said as quiet as he could be still heard by the JP's person sitting on the driver sit, causing him to grasp a little and turned his glanced away toward the window.

"Ehm, is Minako going to be alright?" Yukari carefully asked as she was worried about the auburn-haired girl.

The red-haired young woman sitting beside the driver sit closed the suitcase holding the four phones before turning around, startled the brown-haired girl a little. "We'd check on her when we reached our destination." She just said before turning back to the front as their van went out of the secret underground road.

Watching out the window, Yosuke saw the building they were heading to and called out to the guy beside him. "Hey, Minato." Catching the guy attention, Yosuke indicated the guy to the window side.

* * *

**Chiyoda, Diet Building**

Reaching their destination, the van stop and they got themselves out of the van. "Take the girl to the medical room." The red-haired young woman commanded the others JP's member before turning to the three. "The three of you follow me."

Seeing the auburn-haired girl got carried away, Minato and the others two followed the red-haired girl into the elevator quietly with the others 4 JP's member until they reached a room after walking through the lowest floor hallway.

"This's under the Diet Building?" Yosuke was the first one to spoke up in surprised as he stared at the room in front of him. "Impossible!"

The place they were now in was a big room with stairs on the two sides leading to the second and third floor, there were bookshelf around the entire floors and above the hallway in the middle of the room was a gold clock.

Just when they were worried and surprised at seeing place like this in the lowest floor of the Diet Building, footsteps could be heard and the JP's members suddenly salute at the same time which caused them to snap out of their surprised to look around. "This's the Byakko's Summoner?" A calm voice could be heard from the above floor, causing them to looked up to saw a boy with straight silver hair which almost reached the shoulder and he was wearing all black like the other JP's member.

"Yes!" The red-haired young woman answered with respect before the silver-haired glanced was on Minato who was standing in the middle of the others two.

"Aren't there another girl who had summoned Kikuri-hime?" Another voice came behind the silver-haired guy before a middle-age man, wearing glasses, could be seen standing beside the guy by the others.

"She was unconscious and I had sent her to the medical room." The same red-haired young woman replied again.

"So, she was in the medical class…" The middle-age man putted a hand on his chin in thinking before he showed a smile. "I'd go checked on her then." Without having an answered from the silver-haired guy, he just walked off right after that.

"Bring the two to me after the girl has awake." The silver-haired guy said in a commanding tone.

"Yes!" The red-haired young woman answered before the silver-haired guy walked back to where he came from. "Bring them to a room." She turned back to said to the others JP's member behind her.

In their worried and confused state, they were leaded away by the other JP's member and were locked into a room. "Hey, open up! You're okay doing this to minors?! Hey!" Yosuke knocked onto the closed door as he called out but no one was responded to his calling, causing him to sigh in tired and turned back to the others. "Why did they have to capture us?" He rubbed the back of his head and asked.

"Maybe because we called forth those demons…" Sitting on the only bed in the room, Yukari stayed looking down without turning to the brown-haired guy. "I'm worried about Minako and mom..."

"I'm sure the both of them would be alright." Yosuke said before turning to the blue-haired guy sitting on the chair opposite from the bed. "Right, Minato?" His question was just answered with a stared from the guy before the hold room when into silent.

* * *

In a certain room with medical equipment, the door had opened and the red-haired young woman walked in. "How was the girl?"

"The girl was just unconscious, she's expected to be awake within an hour or so." One of the girl wearing white coat replied.

Mitsuru nodded before turning to the middle-age man standing in front of the bed. "Ikutsuki-san, their phone had already bought for examination, are you going?"

"Oh, right, I'd be going." The middle-age man, Ikutsuki, immediately replied before walking toward the door.

"Tell me immediately when she has awake." Watching Ikutsuki left, the red-haired young woman turned to the black coat man standing on the both side of the door.

"Yes, sir!" The two men replied before the red-haired girl took a last looked on the girl and walked off.

* * *

Walking through the hallway, Ikutsuki entered a certain almost empty big room, with only a monitor and round table in front of it which had place four phones and laptop connected with cable to the monitor. "How was it?" Walking near toward the two men with white coat, he asked.

"Yes, Ikutsuki-san!" The two men greeted with a bow at the same time.

"Don't need to be so polite." Ikutsuki said with a smile.

"Alright." The two men nodded before turning back to the monitor.

"As the report said, this is completely different from our Demon Summoning Program." One of the men told Ikutsuki.

"What's this doing in the hands of the general public?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Not sure, we can't get a hold of Prof. Yamagishi either, so right now we're at a standstill." Another man answered.

"It assesses the user's ability and converts that to a figure. That's then bid at a 'Demon Auction'. What a ghastly interface." The first man said before typing the laptop to see more information on the monitor.

"Don't use it carelessly!" The second man suddenly warned, shocking and stopping the first man at the same time. "That's much more intense than ours. Unless you're a powerful summoner, any demon that's appears will kill you!"

"Just who made this thing?" The first man asked.

"I'm kind of interest too." Ikutsuki muttered under his breath again with a slight smile.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Minako saw a white room she was quite familiar with, the hospital room. "How are you?" A voice came from her bedside, she turned around to saw a woman wearing white coat.

"I'm fine." Minako replied as she sat herself up and noticed that she was still wearing her school uniform before she looked around. "Where am I?" She was sure that this was not the hospital room because of the black coat men standing at the either side of the door, one of them was talking over the phone.

"Here's the medical room of JP's headquarters." The same woman kindly answered me with a smile.

"JP's?" Minako asked in confused as she tried to figure out why and how she got here before she remembered something. "That's right, where're Yukari, Yosuke and the j…others guy?"

"They'd be there to meet our chief." It was not the same woman answered Minako question but one of the black coat men who had walked toward her. "You're going to come with us too."

"…Alright." Still didn't understand what had really happened, Minako still nodded and got herself off the bed.

* * *

Walking through the hallway with red carpet, Minako was lead forward by the two black coat men before she caught her eyes on the two figured standing in front of a door, one was the blue-haired jerk she knew. "Hey!" Minako cheerfully wave her hand as she ran passed the two men to stop in front of the guy. "Why are you the only one here? Where's the other?"

Minato just stared at the auburn-haired girl with narrowed eyes, it was the red-haired young woman who answered Minako question. "Only you two need to know the truth." She turned toward the two men behind. "You two can go back to work." Gotten a nodded from those men, she turned to the electronic password lock beside the door, typing away before the door was automatically slide open.

Entering, the two saw they were in a huge room with a few big monitors hanging above and many people were in front of the smaller monitor below.

"What are they doing?" Minako asked in surprised.

"We're a secret organization attached to Japanese government, the Japan Meteorological Agency: JP's. I'm Commander Kirijo Mitsuru." The red-haired woman turned back to the two to replied Minako question and introducing herself.

"I still don't get what this organization is about." Minako had a confused look over her face while Minato still as calm as ever.

"JP's has long overseen Japan's barriers, protected its distinguished citizens." Mitsuru started to explained.

"Barrier?" Minako cut in to asked.

"Defensive systems composed of spiritual energy." Mitsuru turned toward Minako to answered before turning back to look at both of them. "If they ceased to be maintained, it would allow various enemies to invade, the anomalous races."

"Like ghosts and demons?" Minako asked as she remembered the thing happened before she lost conscious. "And we had summoned a demon and fought?"

"Yes." A stoic caught both Minako and Minato attention as they looked to a side to so saw a silver-haired boy was walking toward them. "You summoned Kikuri-hime, the Goddess and Byakko, an Avatar and the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. Both are not small fry a commoner can call forth."

"He's JP's bureau chief." Mitsuru introduce the silver-haired guy to the two.

"Hotsuin Yamato. I'm the one who called both of you here." The silver-haired guy simply introduced himself. "Yuuki Minato, Arisato Minako, no summoner at the Tokyo bureau can call forth anything to match it."

"That's why you called us here?" Minato finally spoke up.

Staring at Minato and back to the silver-haired girl, Minako really think that the both of them looked a bit alike, the emotionless expression they had, before she spoke up too.

"That's right." Yamato straight away answered. "We've been preparing for the calamity of today." Yamato continued as he walked toward the middle which had no handle and could clearly see around the whole place.

"So you knew that something like that would happen? Then you should have warned people and have them evacuate!" Minako raised an eyebrow and her voice raised, she really can't believe that someone would just watched and let those people dead.

"That would have cause undue panic and interfered with our operations." Mitsuru turned to the auburn-haired girl to said.

"But…!" Minako was going to said something but was cut off halfway by the silver-haired boy.

"The one you both defeated today was nothing more than a small fry." Yamato turned back to and continued without caring the look she got from the two. "Six enemies remain. We have six days. Unless we defeat all enemies that manifest, our world will be eaten away…and disappear."

"Disappear?" That word snapped her out of Minako's angriness right away.

"Just as he said, the world will be no more." Mitsuru simply explained.

"And what are those enemies?" Minako turned to the red-haired young woman to asked.

"The aggressors…" Mitsuru answered.

"Septentrion." Yamato finished Mitsuru words.

"The Septentrion are of a different world. They could be defeated through demonic power, that's mean only those who could summon demon are able to stop it." Mitsuru explained.

"But those demons, how exactly did we summon it?" Minako asked out the question she had been wondering.

"There had been various methods to summon demons since antiquity." Mitsuru answered before taking out her phone from her pocket. "We've broken down 'sorcery' into mathematical formulae and successfully made uses of the demon."

"The Demon Summoning App…" A more matured voice continued before Minako and Minato saw a middle-age man had walked toward them. "It's not something the general public should possess but you both and the other two did."

"Why was something that dangerous put on our phone?" Minako asked as she remembered seeing those demons coming out of those dead people phone.

"We don't know the source yet but we're still looking into it since it was quite interesting." The middle-age man replied with an interested smile before turning his glanced mainly on the auburn-haired girl. "And not to mention, those demons power could be increased sure was something."

"Demons power had increased?" _Is he talking about Kikuri-hime who had suddenly earned a new skill?_

"That's right, aren't you did it?" The man continued to said with a smile but Minako didn't like that smile for some reason. "By the way, I'm Ikutsuki Shuji."

"You both have that power, won't you help us?" Mitsuru continued their talked from before as Yamato walked toward them.

"Obey me, Arisato Minako, Yuuki Minato." Walking passed Minato, Yamato stopped right behind to take a glanced at the two before walking off.

* * *

**This chapter was longer then last chapter and finally I had finished it! I didn't know if putting the two devil survivor 2 characters in with the others Persona series character is good or not but I really can't think of anyone could had replaced Yamato and Alcor was also one of the Sentenprion so leaving him out felt a bit weird too so I ended up putting them both in here. Anyway, I putted Ikutsuki and Ryoji in this story to had some twisted from the original plot so you'd know more about them as the story goes on so you had to continue to read to find out!**


End file.
